


i'd like it if you stayed

by elenamichaels



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenamichaels/pseuds/elenamichaels
Summary: Being in a long distance relationship isn't easy, even for a speedster, but Barry and Oliver make the most of the time they do get to spend together.





	i'd like it if you stayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).



> Based on the prompt from missmho for Olivarry "established relationship domestic fluff". This was my first time writing something for these two, and I had a lot of fun with this prompt, so I hope you enjoy!

Working out of two different cities often meant that Oliver and Barry didn’t get to spend as much time with each other as they would like. Because while Barry’s speed helped with the distance, he could still be called back to Central City at a moment’s notice even when they did make time for each other, and Barry was already perpetually late without the addition of surprise appearances from metas and other villains in his city.

So when Oliver woke up that morning to an empty bed, he assumed that Barry had to rush off early and decided not to wake him. He rolled out of bed, preparing to take a shower and begin his usual morning routine, but a sound coming from somewhere in his apartment stopped him.

He slowly pushed his bedroom door open and made his way down the hallway, listening for any noises and preparing for whatever threat might be waiting for him. As he neared the kitchen though, he quickly realized that the unknown presence in his apartment was actually very known to him and completely harmless, in a moment like this and to him anyway.

Oliver stood silently in the entry to his kitchen for a moment, watching Barry at work at the stove, singing along to some song that was playing quietly and currently oblivious to Oliver being in the room.

“Good morning, Barry,” he called out, getting his boyfriend’s attention.

Barry turned around with a start, totally lost in what he was doing, but he smiled brightly when his eyes landed on Oliver. “Morning, Ollie.”

“I was thinking you had to go back to Central City.”

“Nope,” Barry grinned wider. “I’m all yours for the morning.”

“Good.” Oliver couldn’t help but smile in return.

Before he could even think about moving to go get himself a cup of coffee, Barry was flashing around the kitchen, returning with a freshly filled cup outstretched in his hands in seconds.

Oliver took the cup as he offered it, never failing to be a little in awe of Barry Allen and what he could do, even in moments as simple as this. “Thank you.”

Barry lingered long enough to press a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips before he returned to cooking. “You’re welcome.”

Oliver took a seat at the counter, watching him move around the kitchen. “So, breakfast. Anything else planned for the morning?”

“Yeah, actually. I was thinking we could continue what we started last night?”

Oliver nodded, hiding the hint of another smile behind his mug. “I think that could be arranged. But you didn’t have to make me breakfast to get me back into bed, Barry.”

Barry shrugged, hand going up to the back of his neck. “I know, but you know how much I eat, I figured I could use the energy. And I thought this might help make up for our plans last night getting messed up. I know it’s not always easy, you know,” he gestured to himself, as if to say, _being with me_.

“Barry,” Oliver pushed his chair back and stood, moving around the counter to stand in front of Barry. “I think we can both agree that if anyone should understand each other’s lifestyles, it’s us. I’m not going to be mad at you for doing the exact same thing that I would do.”

Barry sighed, turning to fully face Oliver. “I know, but that still doesn’t make it easy.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Oliver agreed. “But we both knew going in that not much about this relationship would be easy.”

“It is, though.” Barry pressed in closer, bringing his arms up around Oliver’s shoulders. “Being here with you like this, feels like one of the easiest things in the world.”

“Good,” he said as he leaned in to meet Barry’s lips, couldn't help but be pulled in by Barry's bright smile. Oliver brought his own arms around Barry’s waist as he deepened the kiss. With his hold on Barry, he started walking them back the way he came.

“Oliver.” Barry broke the kiss but didn’t pull away. “I was making you breakfast.”

“We’ll go out after.” Oliver leaned back in, eager to get his mouth back on Barry’s and continue leading them toward his bedroom.

“At least let me turn the stove off!” Barry protested. “I don’t want to burn your apartment down.”

“Fine,” Oliver relented, letting go of Barry. “Meet me in the bedroom.”

“I’ll beat you there,” Barry returned in a challenge.

When Oliver reached his bedroom, he wasn’t surprised to find Barry already there on the bed waiting for him.

Barry was laid out on the bed, down to only his boxers, with his legs open just wide enough for Oliver to find a place between them. Sometimes he liked to slow things down with Barry, draw everything out a little more to make up for the time between and appreciate the moments they did get to spend alone together like this, but Oliver didn’t hesitate now. He slid his pants down, shirt long discarded since last night, and then moved to join Barry on the bed.

Barry’s eyes had been on him since he entered the room, and his legs fell open further as Oliver moved up the bed to settle in between them. Oliver’s hands landed on either side of Barry’s head to support himself against the bed as he lowered down to kiss Barry again, their bodies aligning perfectly as he started moving just enough to create some friction. Last night, Barry had been too tired to do much of anything by the time he finally made it to Oliver’s and Oliver had almost told Barry to just stay in Central for the night after a metahuman had shown up and pushed their plans back, because even though Barry recovered quickly he knew that fighting a meta and then having to run 600 miles wouldn’t be easy on him. Now though, Oliver couldn’t help but be happy that Barry had made the trip, with him laying there almost naked on the bed beneath him. And he planned to spend the rest of the morning taking Barry apart as slowly as either of their patience would allow him to.

 

 

They didn’t get to stay in the afterglow and enjoy the rest of their time together before Barry had to leave again for long, as Oliver’s phone started vibrating with Green Arrow business that would need his attention. They couldn’t ignore the outside world for any longer.

“Want some help?” Barry sat up as Oliver did.

“No, it doesn’t seem that serious. And we wouldn’t anyone getting _too_ used to the Flash being around."

Barry shrugged, smiling. “I don’t mind pulling double duty sometimes.” Really meaning, he didn’t mind being out in the field with Oliver, getting to work alongside him and maybe taking comfort in knowing that he could be fast enough to stop any bullets or arrows that might fly back at him.

Oliver just shook his head, with one of those soft smiles that he often reserved for the people closest to him.

As he watched him though, Barry couldn’t help but suddenly be brought down by the worry over their future together that sometimes crept up on him. Maybe like with all of his attempts at relationships in the past, the timing or circumstances would never be right enough to make it work. Barry wasn’t in a place where he could leave Central City behind and Oliver had Star City to look out for. Even with his speed, it felt like they never had enough time.

Barry knew his worry must be showing on his face when he felt Oliver’s hand over his. He was now fully dressed and ready to go, eyes searching Barry’s face. “You okay?”

Barry shook himself out of his own thoughts. He couldn’t keep his concerns about the future of their relationship at bay forever, and it was a conversation they would have to work through eventually, there had been hesitant beginnings to it before but the issues were left unsettled to go into more deeply another time. Barry didn’t want to ruin the time he did have with Oliver, so he was generally okay with that, they didn’t have to settle every question or concern they had immediately. They were making it work.

And there would be a time for that whole discussion, but it wasn’t now.

“Yeah, just missing you already.” Barry wrapped his fingers around Oliver’s. “So I was thinking I could go over to the bunker with you, say hi to everyone, hopefully get to stick around long enough to see you again before I have to leave. Oh, and if I run us over maybe we could grab some food on the way?” Barry knew he would be pushing it if he didn't get some more food in him soon.

Oliver nodded, looking less concerned now with his eyes on Barry’s. “Sure, let’s go.”

Barry was ready in a flash, and prepared to follow Oliver out the door.

Oliver stopped and turned back around to face Barry. “Just in case,” he said, before leaning in to press his lips against Barry’s one more time before they had to go. Both of them lingered a little longer in the kiss than they should, but Barry had the speed to make up for it.

 

 

When Barry flashed them inside the Arrowcave they quickly caught everyone’s attention, and he was acknowledged with greetings and a quick hug from Felicity before she started filling Oliver in. Team Arrow was pretty used to Barry randomly showing up with Oliver by now. Though he did hear Dig mutter “never gonna get used to that,” as he was still looking at the spot where Barry had first stopped and put Oliver down.

The team was ready to go and Barry was itching to join them, but he stopped himself from moving to follow, instead catching Oliver on his way out with a hand on his arm.

“Be careful,” Barry told him.

Oliver countered with a knowing look, “Stay here.”

Neither one of them was making any promises. Barry would hang back with Felicity for now, but if it looked like Oliver might need his help he wasn't going to stay there and do nothing. He knew Oliver would do same, after all.


End file.
